


And as the god’s walk beside us (The dust will never settle)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ren watches Nora dance in the rain, Renora, i absolutely love these two!, the days before Beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: Taurus - “She who walked among Storms”





	And as the god’s walk beside us (The dust will never settle)

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request, just something i was inspired to do while reading through prompt lists. 
> 
> (doing something similar for my BNHA ships, so check out my Tumblr @NeonCrayons #Requests are Open for the ships i'm doing and the prompt lists!!)

Rain beat heavily against the stone walls of the cave Ren had situated himself in to keep dry. Sitting just within the mouth of the cave, he watched not the heavy waters flowing from the heavens, but the girl out amongst it.

Nora Valkyrie was like the very force of nature her soul represented. Strong and unyielding. Bright and electric. Beautiful and deadly.

She danced under the storming skies to a song only she could hear as thunder and lightning crashed around her… Watching her, Ren couldn’t help but compare her to an avenging god, bestowing her might and power upon the mortals below her. When lightning struck her, Nora became one with the storm and sky; drawing in its power and unleashing it back into the world greater and more powerful than before. 

Nora was a Goddess who walked among the storms and danced in the rain. She was truly a sight to behold- seeing her like this, Ren felt honored that this deity had chosen  _ him _ to stand beside. As torrents of water beat down against her skin, and lightning rippled across the sky, she moved as if all that existed in that moment was her and the elements… as if nothing else mattered.

In this moment, Ren didn’t think she could ever be more beautiful.


End file.
